AliG’s Den
Warning! This Page is irrelevant! Proceed at your own risk! Readers often lose limbs! And toes! well.. if they lost their legs they’d lose their toes of course... Whatever! Be careful anyways! AliG1972's Den is a bunker located under the first PMRDD lab. It has been where AliG1972 has resided whenever he was not the leader of a military or nation, since 2020 (BWMC time). It can support up to a population of 4 and is managed largely by a robotic workforce. History Origins AliG1972 has built the bunker in 2016 in case of attack by PMRDD Rebels. It was intended to house major leaders safely and comfortably for anywhere up to 10 years. It was only need once, however, where it was used for 12 days following a fake biochemical attack nearby. In 2017, AliG1972 refitted it with additional robots for better efficiency, and replaced existing robots with newer ones. The old ones were scrapped and used to upgrade the Airflow System and refrigerator. Later that year, it was refitted again with better robots and a new entertainment room. It also introduced new components into the Computer, such as replacing the outdated CPUs with Video Cards. It also upgraded computer storage from 4PB to 8PB. In 2019 , AliG1972 started overhauling the interior. Afterwards, the only thing that remained the same was the bathroom. In 2020, AliG1972 moved in permanently. Pre-ESRO In 2023, AliG1972 upgraded the computer with the latest components available and upgraded the storage to 20PB. He also installed remote infiltration software so he could use orbiting satellites to observe the political situation above. In 2026, AliG1972 replaced the robot workforce and upgraded the computer with newer components. He increased the storage to 30PB. At that point he had taken up 2PB using satellite imagery. In 2030, AliG1972 yet again upgraded the computer. He extended it out 10 meters east and used the space to install more video cards. He had successfully achieved 7THz on the computer. ESRO When AliG formed ESRO , he left the bunker to be maintained by his robot workforce, which he again replaced for safe measure. During the latest days of the ESRO-Hyberia War, he fled to the bunker temporarily before living aboard the S.S. Odyssey. Post-ESRO After he left ESRO, AliG continued to live in the bunker yet again. He replaced the robot workforce and upgraded the computer with ESRO technology. He now had 700PB of storage and achieved 122THz on the computer. He also changed from 512bit computing to 4096bit computing. AliG temporarily left the bunker when he created the Arctic Republic , but when it fell apart, he went back to his bunker life. AliG left the bunker again when he took command of Starbase Infinity, but came back soon after. To this date AliG1972 is still living in his den. Interior The Den has a medium number of rooms to comfortably support up to four people. There are 2 Bedroooms with one bunk each, and AliG typically switches bed from night to night, for reasons unknown. Each bunk is king (single) size and has a pair of draws under each bed. Each bunk also has an computer interface on the side. The Kitchen is typical of any house and has a stove and fridge plus multiple draws and cupboards. It has a counter in front with a sink and a self-cleaning surface suitable for eating. The Room also has a table with 4 leather chairs. The Entertainment Room has a large 16k 106" TV plus 4 large speaker towers, two on either side of the TV and 2 at each side of the room. It has a table below with a digital media player, games console, 2 wireless controller chargers and 4 controllers. Computer The Bunker's computer is one of the most powerful computers in the BWMC , surpassing that of some starships. It is capable of FPS in the millions and has 700PB (Petabytes) of storage. Category:The category for aligs den